Taming the Darkness (Remake)
by KeybladeMaster-Yugi
Summary: War, that was the last thing the Prince of Japan ever needed to be involved in, but now, it was inevitable, determined not to lose his home to a mad man, known as 'Drago Bloodfist' the Prince sets out via dragon back, to gain allies, in hopes of saving his homeland before it was too late.. but will he succeed? AxY (not Anzu) *Yaoi*
1. Prologue

Yugi: hey guys, this is an redo of Taming the Darkness, I noticed too many mistakes in the first two chapters

 _Yami: so you're re-writing it?_

Yugi: yep, so here's the re-make of 'Taming the Darkness'

 _'personal thoughts'_

"speech"

 _/Yami/_ = Yugi to Yami

 **/Hikari/** = Yami to Yugi

 _ **((A/N))**_ = me

Yugi: also going to use Japanese names in this.

* * *

 _ **~Taming the Darkness~**_

 _Prologue_

Dragons, tyrants of the skies and seas, masters of fire and poison, the most dangerous creatures this side of the Arctic. Yet thanks one viking, who was the 'weak' link, dragons became companions and their threat was finally diminished.

Hiccup and Toothless were well-known in Berk, but many people never knew that Hiccup wasn't the first to 'train' a dragon, a Night Fury, maybe, but not a dragon in general.

No, that honor belongs to a young Japanese prince, by the name of Yugi Hikari, and Yugi tamed one of the most deadliest dragons in all creation. A beast that had the size and strength of a Deadly Nadder, but the cunning and and sheer power of a Night Fury, the beast is known as a Deadly Fury, as it is a combination of both breeds, and it is not even classified, so no one knows how dangerous this dragon that Yugi has tamed, really is.

What took Hiccup a course of, six to seven months, took Yugi only two, as Yugi's dragon.. was the Alpha in his clan and the largest of the dragons in Japan, no one could figure out how the only heir to the Japanese throne could tame such a mighty beast, but he had and it was a great achievement for Japan, and the taming of dragons revolutionized Japan and made the country strong in its forces.

Yugi, now at the age of eighteen has trained to be Emperor of Japan, with his own elite force of fighters known as **The Dragon Knights.**

Under Yugi's best friend and Second in Command, Katsuya Jounouchi, the dragon knights were Japan's greatest asset, and crime was almost non-existent, the Emperor of Japan is proud of his grandson, and everything has come into place.

but now a Shadow of War has blanketed Japan, and Prince Yugi must travel, via dragon back to meet the Viking Leader, who is known as a 'Dragon Master'

 _will the meeting go smoothly? and if so how will a treaty be created? life is about to change for several people and the future of Dragon Riders and Knights will be changed forever._

* * *

Yugi: this is a short prologue

 _Yami: that's okay Aibou, the story should draw the readers in_

Yugi: thanks Yami

 _Yami: you're welcome_

Yugi: I'll get these chapters typed as fast as I can... until then, later


	2. Chapter 1: Dragons of Japan

Yugi: Chapter One, let's get this party started

 _Yami: aibou you changed it a bit didn't you?_

Yugi: yeah, I did, I made it more along the lines of having Yu-gi-oh intertwine with that of the HTTYD second movie

 _Yami: Aibou doesn't own either Yu-Gi-Oh! or How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to their respective owners and creators_

Yugi: thanks Yami

 _'personal thoughts'_

"speech"

 _/Yami/_ = Yugi to Yami

 **/Hikari/** = Yami to Yugi

 _ **((A/N))**_ = me

Yugi: also going to use Japanese names in this.

* * *

 ** _~Chapter One~_**

 _Dragons of Japan_

Emperor Sugoroku sighed as he left the meeting room, shaking his head, the elder had no idea how to protect his kingdom against an onslaught of dragons, which seemed to be controlled by one man, the Emperor had heard the man's name and had even had council with him, but the Emperor had refused to align his kingdom with a mad man, and he prayed to Kami that war would not follow the refusal, but sadly his prayers were not answered and soon dragons had began attacking the smaller villages outside the capital of Domino City, the largest city in Japan. the Emperor had decreed and issued an order that Japan's elite force, known as **'The Dragon Knights'** be sent out to combat the seemingly wild dragons, and so far the forces were evenly matched.

Now though, they stood at a stalemate, the Dragon Knight's commander... Jounouchi 'Jou' Katsuya had requested that their most strongest fighter be sent to combat the mad man known as 'Drago Blood-fist', the council was all for it.. but Sugoroku was uncertain, after all Dominio's strongest.. was it's only heir.. and Prince to the Kingdom... Prince Yugi. Yugi was strong for someone who had just pasted his eighteenth year, but he was small in body, and quite agile, despite having a handy-cap, Sugoroku chuckled, Yugi's handy-cap was actually quite a tale to be heard of and Sugoroku would have killed the party responsible for the loss of his grandson's right leg, but Yugi, being the gentle soul he was did not wish for the beast... a Dragon, no less, to die just because of an accidental flaming, so Sugoroku kept the dragon alive.. then he came to found out that the dragon.. which was a very unique species was very powerful, and was one among the Elder Breeds.

This lead to Sugoroku finding out that Yugi had actually became the dragon's friend, then his partner in flight.. and now, and this confused the aged emperor greatly, his lover, though Yugi had told him as to why he was attracted to the dragon, apparently, the dragon was more than meets the eye, and Sugoroku had also discovered that the dragon could change it's..well his form, the dragon's true name was Atem, Lord of the Western Sky, and Alpha to the dragons that were on Japan, none disobeyed him for he was not only formidable in magic, but in size as well, standing as tall as a Deadly Nadder, though he was built like a Night-Fury, he was a force to be reckoned with. Sugoroku sighed once more as he walked down the hall, heading toward the landing court, which was, according to a passing servant, where Prince Yugi and Atem were at this moment.

Walking silently out into the courtyard, the Emperor stopped and leaned on one of the cherry blossom trees, watching as his grandson came into view, a smile graced his elderly features when the prince appeared and continued to do whatever he was doing not having any idea his grandfather was there, he watched the young one with aged plum eyes, head tilted as he took in the sight before him...

Yugi Hikari, the only son of Sugoroku's late daughter and son-in-law, stood dressed in only a pair of black trousers and boots, with a purple sash tied over his waist, though he was small in stature, he was slim and graceful, like a dancer, with skin as pale as a white rose, his tri-colored hair pulled back into a ponytail that had a single white Lilly sitting just above his right ear, though Yugi was slim, he was by far not weak, Sugoroku could see his grandson's muscles, which in the past three years had defined and he no longer appeared to look like he was no older than twelve, in fact, he looked more his age now, then he ever did. Sugoroku sighed softly, his grandson's eyes were also very unique, though it was common in the family line, no one in the Muto family ever, possessed eyes as bright as Yugi did, for his Amethyst hues shined like the rare gem they were named for.

Those eyes however, were what Sugoroku noticed, were not upon the aged Emperor, but on a large dragon, one that most could not believe actually existed, the dragon.. was fear incarnated, with a jet black body that almost resembled that of the fabled Night Fury, though the beast was a tad bit more slender, horns of ivory came from behind the dragon's ear-fins and the Emperor noticed that the dragon also had a bright crimson red in his scales too, making him a dual-colored dragon, wings were spread out, catching the sun's rays while eyes of the most gorgeous ruby were focused on Prince Yugi, who incidentally was carrying a saddle over to the dragon's back, Sugoroku decided, now would be a good time to approach the duo, before they decided to take off.

"Ohayo Yugi-kun" the Emperor stated as he emerged from where he had been standing, walking down the steps from the palace to the courtyard which was the second-largest area in the palace and considered a landing point for the only dragon that lived in the palace.

Yugi turned around and a smile appeared on his face, he set the saddle he had been carrying down and walked over, hugging his grandfather, "ohayo, Ji-chan, how was the meeting?"

"boring as usual, though I got a request from Jou..." the Emperor watched as his grandson tilted his head in curiosity

"aye?" the young man asked, urging his grandfather to finish what he had been saying

"they need you and Yami out there... the council wants to send you out... but..Yugi I don't know..if it would be wise.." the Emperor of course was not just a grandfather to Yugi, he was also a father, sense Yugi's parents had died when Yugi was only three years of age, leaving him to be raised by his grandfather.

"Grandfather, you know I am strong enough to battle.. Yami and I both are, we are not afraid to face Drago" Yugi stated, determination ablaze in the young man's indigo hues

"yes I know, but..." the Emperor was then gestured to sit down, as a servant had brought out a few pillows for he and Yugi to sit upon, the elder one then sat, watching as his grandson did the same, while Yami, the great Deadly Fury, as he was called, laid his head upon Yugi's lap, which earned him a small chuckle from the boy as well as scratches on his head

"grandfather.. you know I am eighteen now, right? and I can handle whatever Drago throws at me, we have seen his army, once Yami and I descend upon the battlefield, his dragons will back down" Yugi responded as he gently scratched the right horn of his beloved dragon

Sugoroku sighed, he truly did not wish for Yugi to enter the war that was approaching swiftly on tattered dragon wings, but by the looks of things, he would have no choice but to watch his grandson fly into the fray.

"just promise me that you will be alright.." the aged one stated

Yugi nodded "as long as Yami and I remain together... then there is Nothing, we can't do"

Yami gave off a soft rumble before a soft red light surrounded him, his form shrinking, when the light vanished Atem sat beside Yugi looking at Sugoroku with deep, crimson eyes that looked like pools of blood

"Sugoroku.. you have nothing to worry about, I will make sure that Yugi is protected, and we shall not be alone when we go and confront Drago and his dragons, I have spoken with the other leaders of the clans that I rule over and they will offer their support" Atem spoke with a deep baritone voice, though the aged elder could still hear a hint of the dragon that Yugi's lover truly was.

"alright, alright.. just come back safely" the emperor stated

Yugi smiled "don't worry Ji-chan, between Yami, Myself and all ten leaders of the clans, as well as the dragons in all the clans that can fight.. Drago will not stand a chance"

* * *

It had been about three days since Yugi and Yami had taken off, having joined the the armies and the dragon knights within a days flight of Domino, currently, Yugi sat atop Yami, his amethyst eyes looking out over the battlefield, he could feel the heat radiate off his dragon, knowing that the King of Dragons did not like fighting his kin, though they had discovered from Jou yesterday that the dragons, that Drago was in possession of, were not like the dragons here in Japan, as they were not..quite as sentient since almost all the dragons here could communicate with their riders, making team work much more effective, and efficient.

Jou soon landed beside the duo on his stormy-blue dragon named Akila, he removed his helmet and shook his shaggy blond hair, Yugi looked to his best friend

"anything?" Yugi asked, and Jou nodded "it's just as you suspected, he's using a much larger dragon, Bakura and Kaihotzu managed to stay hidden long enough to look at it.. but he's not quite sure what it is... he described it as a big, white dragon... with huge tusks near it's flat mouth and electric blue eyes..."

 **/a Bewilderbeast.../**

Yugi blinked "a Bewilderbeast?" he asked looking down at his dragon's long mane, which matched his human form's hair

 **/yes, they are very powerful dragons.. but they have a weakness... their underbellies are not very well protected and their scales are not that strong, they can be easily harmed, hence why it is staying underwater.. though how Drago is controlling it... that I have yet to see../**

Yugi nodded "what of Seto and Kisara?"

"Seto's managed to infiltrate the largest ship undetected so far and should be reporting back, right now we're at a stalemate, due to how many dragons we possess on our side and the fact that the Alpha, as Drago calls it, has not emerged from the water" Jou stated

Yami shifted from one side to the next, allowing Yugi to readjust the saddle he sat upon and popped his stout neck, his crimson eyes gazed down at the battle field, watching as the men that Drago controlled seemed to fight like they were wild men

 **/it seems to me, Aibou.. that these men that Drago has in his crew.. are much more..scruffier bunch than ours.. and they appear to be less organized../**

 _/you're right Yami... but I don't want to add more of our men then needed, after all, according to Jou we out-number them, two to one.. high odds, for sure... but I think for now we wait for Seto to return... Drago is planning something.. what I don't know.../_

Yami's head then shot up and Yugi looked out, as a white blur shot across the skyline before a great white dragon landed on Yami's left side, Yugi smiled softly, it seemed that Seto had gathered as much information as he could

"General Seto?" Yugi asked, looking at the rider of the white dragon

"Prince Yugi... I managed to gain as much as I could.. it seems that Drago is gathering dragons to head North... to a fortified cliff town known as 'Berk' which is located in the East Siberian Sea.. just beyond Russia, it's a Viking settlement, and according to Drago's notes... Berk is home to Dragon riders as well.."

Yugi leaned back and thought for a moment, "Berk... the clan chief... I believe his name is: Stoick the Vast..." Jou held in a snort, though he got a glare of Seto before Yugi continued

"I personally haven't met him... but ji-chan has... and ji-chan told me not too long ago, that he actually wanted to become allies with the Berkians, as we share much in common, though we are a tad bit more advanced in our technology and our Dragon taming... he thinks the alliance will be beneficial.."

Seto nodded "so do you wish to fly back to the Emperor and tell him?"

Yugi nodded as well "yes, it's best if we do, as Yami and I are the fastest here... but first I believe we need to weaken Drago's ranks... Seto how long will it take them to reach Berk by boat?"

Seto leaned down and pulled a map from his satchel, unfolding it, he looked it over "about three weeks tops, sailing from here... unless he plans to avoid the sea-storms... which will add another three days..."

Yugi tapped his chin with a gloved hand "it will take a dragon at least four days to reach Berk... two and a half if Yami and I were to go..."

 **/will your grandfather allow us?/**

 _/he doesn't have a choice, Berk must be warned and this is the only way... I think you and I need to head back to the Palace, I'll fill Ji-chan in.. then we can send Anzu with a letter, letting Stoick know that we will be arriving... are you up for the flight?/_

 **/do not fret Aibou, I can handle it/**

 _/alright then.../_

"okay Yami and I will fly back to the palace and let Ji-Chan know of what we learned, in the mean time, rally the men and dragons and tell them to lessen Drago's forces, but Do not get into a fight with his so-called 'Alpha', just take out the weaker dragons, understood?" Yugi stated and nodded as his two friends saluted him before they rose up on their dragons and took off toward the fields

/ _alright Yami, let's make haste! the faster we tell Ji-chan, the faster Berk can be warned!/_

the great black dragon nodded and soon turned, taking off... flying as fast as he could back to the Japanese Palace..

* * *

Once they reached the palace, Yugi dismounted off of Yami and the great dragon transformed into his human form, the two then ran as fast as they could to the throne room, hoping that the Emperor was still there, as they ran, the servants in the palace would stop what they were doing and watch the couple, it was odd how much Yugi and Atem looked so much alike, except that Atem had a deep caramel tan, with chiseled features and a divine body to boot, dressed in only a pair of black pants and boots, with a crimson sash around his waist, he was a sight to behold.

the other things that made him different from Yugi was that the tips of Atem's hair was a deep scarlet, matching his gorgeous crimson eyes that seemed to expose anyone's souls just by baring into them, he also had three extra bangs that Yugi did not, and they seemed to shoot straight into Atem's black hair like bolts of lightning. He also seemed to have two scars on his back, that made an interesting 'V' shape, someone had asked him, once about it and it seemed that the scars were where his wings were to come out when he transformed to his dragon form, and they would vanish into the scars when he was human.

Soon the duo reached the throne room and Yugi let off a sigh of relief, his grandfather was still there, talking to the head of the council, who was a man Yugi was rather weary of and Atem did not trust him period, of course the reason for their dislike was because this councilman, a man named Yoshimaki (not to be mistaken for Yoshimori), was the reason Yugi never wanted to marry a woman, the man was old and very traditional, he had blatantly refused to accept that Yugi and Atem were lovers and he even sneered when Atem was in the room.

Yugi looked to Atem, who nodded with encouragement and they approached the throne "Ji-Chan, we need to speak to you, it's rather important"

Sugoroku blinked and then nodded "of course boys.. what is it?"

Atem glanced to Yoshimaki who, yet again was sneering at him "our apologies sire, but this matter should be for your ears only"

the Emperor caught on to what the elder dragon was stating and looked to he councilman "well you heard them.. off you go"

Yoshimaki looked surprised before he protested "but Sire!"

Emperor Sugoroku glared at the man "I said go, Yoshimaki... I will discuss things for the provinces later"

Yoshimaki bowed and left the room, grumbling silently

the Emperor sighed and shook his head "now what seems to be the issue?"

Yugi sat on the right his grandfather's throne, while Atem sat on left "we discovered what Drago's plans are, and we've come to you to ask permission to fly out"

the Emperor nodded "what are these plans?"

Atem then spoke up "Drago plans to gain dragons and 'tame' them by means of an Alpha dragon, a Bewilderbeast to be exact.. and so far he has succeeded, once he has gained enough dragons he plans to head to Berk and exact his revenge on the Chieftain there, you know him, I believe?"

Sugoroku nodded "yes, Stoick, good man, a little rough around the edges, but a good man indeed, his son is a tad younger than Yugi is"

Yugi smiled then he grew serious "we want to send Anzu out to fly to Berk with a message letting Stoick know that we are coming with a warning and to offer our alliance to him and the Berkians."

Sugoroku sat back and tapped his chin, running his fingers through his neatly trimmed beard "I see and how long will it take Drago to reach Berk?"

"well by Seto's calculations..." Yugi tapped his knee "about three weeks, however Atem and I can get there within two days straight flight"

"and you wish to warn them?" at the boys' nods, the Emperor sighed and then he closed his eyes "very well, but be careful.. I do not know how Stoick and his vikings will react to a rather 'tamed' dragon"

Atem chuckled and the two got up "we'll be careful and we will return once we've helped them, I don't know how long we will be gone though, Ji-Chan.." Yugi finished

"well as long as you send Anzu with weekly updates then I will not worry too much"

Yugi giggled "alright, well we better get that letter written and preparations made"

Atem nodded and the three of them left the throne room together, Yugi knew it would be tough, but he sincerely hoped that Stoick the Vast would accept his and Atem's offered assistance, Yugi had read somewhere that Vikings were rather stubborn.

 **/do not worry Yugi.. we'll be okay/** came Atem's voice, down their mind-link, soothing the Prince

 _/if you say so/_ Yugi replied but then he shook his head as Atem nuzzled him lovingly

" I'll write the letter and get Anzu, you two go gather what you'll need for the trip" Sugoroku hugged his grandson and then watched the two run off

 _'oh great Kami, please keep my grandson and his lover safe'_ he thought before going into his study, the door.. shutting tight

* * *

Yugi: finished, chapter one is done

 _Yami: that took longer than expected_

Yugi: well I wasn't sure how to go about it, but I got it now

 _Yami: Good, as always Read and Review, no flames please and see you all next chapter_

Yugi: until then ***waves***


End file.
